


Marry You

by Saidayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, added another part cause nayeon told me to, chaeyu appear but not long enough to be tagged :((, dont mind me it’s 3 am and i’m listening to marry you on repeat, im very soft, just nayeon being in love with dahyun, like really short :((, short fic :((, sry, still short but soft, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saidayeon/pseuds/Saidayeon
Summary: “let’s get married.”and so they did.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 3am i was listening to marry you by bruno mars so pls excuse how bad this might be,,,, it’s also written in lapslock but sometimes not ??? idk man just go with it ,,, again this is very bad and the ending is rushed cause i kinda lost my train of thought 😭😭😭 (not beta-ed, not even read thru it once)

nayeon had spent the last 10 minutes just staring endearingly at dahyuns side profile. smiling every time dahyun reacted to whatever happened on the screen. when dahyun let out a laugh, nayeon wasn’t able to stop herself from the words she let out.

“let’s get married”

“what?” dahyun looked away from the screen playing some random drama, checking if nayeon was serious.

“let’s get married.” nayeon said more clearly.

“i-“ dahyun wasn’t really sure how to respond, they’d both had a couple of drinks and were both very much drunk by now.

“like, we’re literally in Las Vegas right now,” nayeon said, “there’s a chapel right outside our hotel.”

dahyun was still at loss of words as nayeon continued her rant.

“we could have some sort of ceremony some other time,” nayeon shrugged, “i just want to do something dumb right now and we have the money.”

nayeon poured herself another shot, quickly downing it before she continued.

“we’ve been dating for 3 years, i proposed 1 year ago but i’m tired of not being married to you.”

her final statement finally made dahyun react, giving nayeon a huge smile. the absolute chaos that this would bring, from both their families and friends, they’d be so mad they weren’t there. 

“yeah,” dahyun started, “let’s do it.”

they’d only gotten back from the casino 1 hour ago, both of them in their matching checkered pyjama pants and some hoodies they’d stolen from the other. none of this mattered though, as nayeon jumped up, took dahyuns hand and pulled her out the door. dahyun laughing at the fact that they were only in their hotel slippers as they ran out in the streets towards the chapel.

—-

They’d finally gotten through some of the unexpected paperwork, their vows and their “i do’s”. the kiss was more counted towards a makeout session, and now nayeon had taken one of the mics from the band that was playing.

“this one is for you, princess” she pointed towards dahyun, who hadn’t stopped smiling since they left their hotel room. nayeon whispered (or at least attempted) to the band what song she was singing, and soon the familiar sound of “marry you” was heard.

the way nayeon danced around while singing it had dahyun laughing, quickly joining nayeon in her ridiculous dancing. they sung through the song 3 more times before they were kicked out of the chapel, having taken way too much of their time. 

both were dead tired by the time they made it back to the hotel room. sitting down on the sofa, dahyun leaning her head on nayeons shoulder.

“i think that should be our song.” dahyun said, struggling with keeping her eyes open, as she cuddled into nayeon.

nayeon chuckled, taking dahyuns hand in her own, and slightly nodding, “i love you so much.”

barely hearing dahyun saying it back, as they both couldn’t keep themselves awake anymore. falling asleep without losing their smiles.


	2. Marry You but dahyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is NOT the same as last chapter only in dahyun pov,,, it’s a completely new version where dahyun is the one “singing” the song to nayeon 
> 
> again the same shit i have not beta-ed it, not even read thru once and it’s in lapslock (mostly idk i’m sleep deprived),,,,, also i still wrote in a rush cause apparently that’s my thing now so

“wtf dub it’s the middle of the night why are you calling me?” chaeyoungs voice was groggy over the phone, and dahyun knew she had woken her up.

“i’m doing it, chae.”

“doing what? dahyun i swear to god, it’s 4am, you’re in vegas with nayeon, wtf are u calling me for?” dahyun could hear the annoyance over the phone.

“i’m gonna marry her.” the other side of the line got quiet for a minute.

“YOU’RE WHAT?!” chaeyoung suddenly shouted over the line. dahyun could hear a quiet “shut up, chaeng” from tzuyu in the back. dahyun giggled knowing chaeyoungs shouting had woken her girlfriend.

“dahyun is marrying nayeon,” dahyun could hear chaeyoung telling tzuyu, “so you’re just gonna marry her right now?”

“well not this exact second...” dahyun hesitated for a second before continuing her sentence, “i have to tell nayeon first.”

chaeyoung sighed over the phone and dahyun knew she was tired, “so you’re telling me you haven’t even talked to nayeon about this?”

“well... no, it was a very in the moment decision,” dahyun smiled thinking back to the moment she made up her mind, “she just looked so happy and pretty up on the little stage singing karaoke.”

“you’re so whipped,” dahyun could practically see the way chaeyoung rolled her eyes.

“ok but why are you calling me about this?”

“i don’t know... i needed so reassurance i guess, just someone telling me to go for it,” dahyun said “and i knew i can always count on you to support my in the moment decisions.”

“you’re right about that, go for it, bro.”

dahyun heard nayeon barging in the restroom, yelling dahyuns name and asking where she’d gone.

“ok sorry, bro, i have to go, nayeon is calling for me.”

“go get your girl, dub!” dahyun smiled as she ended the call, yelling a quick answer to nayeon before leaving the stall.

“there you are,” nayeon was slightly stumbling and dahyun quickly got by her side to keep her from face planting. nayeon had pretty bad balance normally, so drunk nayeon was somehow worse.

“i missed you out there,” nayeon said with a pout, making dahyun melt.

“you’re so cute, i just needed the restroom for a second.”

“well don’t leave me again.” nayeon was still pouting as dahyun led her out of the restrooms. setting herself and nayeon down in a free booth, she had nayeon lean her head on her shoulder.

they were both drunk but dahyun had a little more control over her body, so she was usually always by a drunk nayeons side to keep her steady.

“you know what we should do?” dahyun started.

“what?” nayeon lifted her head to give dahyun all her attention.

“we should get married,” dahyun said, “i’m in the mood to do something dumb and we have the money.”

dahyun watched nayeons eyes light up, “seriously?”

“yes, i love you, you love me, what’s stopping us?”

“let’s do it,” nayeon finally replied, taking dahyun’s hand in her own and intertwining their fingers, “why waste another day not being married to the love of my life?”

dahyun smiled before jumping up, not letting go of nayeons hand, “come on then, what are we waiting for?”

—-

the wedding went by in a blur, both of them too happy to even listen to what the elvis impersonator was saying. they just wanted to be married already, quickly saying their i do’s before finally getting to kiss. nayeon not being able to stop herself from crying, while dahyun giggled softly at her, drying her tears softly with her thumbs.

both of their phones had been blowing up for the past few hours, but they’d put them on do not disturb long ago. dahyun assumed chaeyoung had somehow informed the other girls about the impromptu wedding and they were not happy to not be invited. but that was a problem for future them, right now they were too busy being in love.

—-

it was much later when they were making their way back to the hotel. dahyun was close to losing her voice, because all she’d been doing on the way was singing marry you by bruno mars at full force. Nayeon just watching her with a fond smile, having mostly sobered up, while dahyun was basically serenading her.

when they finally got back to their hotel, they both quickly changed into their sleepwear and got in the bed.

“i love you so much.” nayeon said, laying herself on top on dahyun, placing her head in her neck leaving soft kisses there.

“i love you too,” dahyun said, running her fingers softly through nayeons hair to help her fall asleep, “so so so much.”

they both drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces and each with a new ring on their finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was held at gunpoint to post this 🙏 also yes i did skip almost the entire wedding part just because 😴
> 
> follow me on twitter tho @nahyuniverse

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter i wanna cry about dayeon with the people @nahyuniverse


End file.
